


The Ballad of Me and my Friends

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Karaoke, R is NB, because ofc courf owns a karaoke machine, drunk enjolras is my fav, i mean they're not all mentioned but they're there, this is short and soft cause they deserve to be happy, this is unapologetically based around a frank turner song, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Enjolras gets drunk and sings karaoke about how much he loves his friends and R.This is just a short very cute fic based around a frank turner song because why the hell not. let them be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% dedicated to Jules with whom I constantly bond over these gays and Frank Turner.
> 
> I mean who doesn't need these nerds singing karaoke, right?!
> 
> (enjolras is always trans in my fics even if it's not mentioned. never forget that.)
> 
> check out the song cause it's great 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpqM-W8SV2I

A cheer went up from Les Amis as Enjolras stepped up onto the coffee table and yanked the microphone out of Courfeyrac’s hands.

They were celebrating a successful protest and as the night drew to a close they found themselves back at Courfeyrac’s flat busting out his karaoke machine. The songs had gone from bad to worse to downright awful and as the clock struck 2am, everyone was drunk.

And to the surprise of the entire group, ‘everyone’ included Enjolras for once.

Drunk Enjolras was a gift no one expected to receive that night but they were delighted.

He sways dangerously on the spot holding the microphone to his lips.

“You guys are amazing and I love you all.” Then he pointed at Grantaire. “And I especially love you R but you knew that.” R blushed and raised a glass in the direction of their boyfriend.

Bahorel shouting “Sing something E!” dragged Enjolras’ eyes away from R.

“I am gonna sing something thank you thank you Bazzzzz. And this is dedicated to you guys.”

Another cheer went up until Enjolras’ drunken slur broke through the noise

_“Evvvvverybody’s got themselves a plan_

_Everybody thinks they’ll be the man, including the girls”_

This line was shouted and Enjolras raised his glass in the direction of Eponine, Cosette and Musichetta who were braiding each other’s hair in the couch. Eponine raised her middle finger at him and he pouted before carrying on.

_“The musicians who lack the friends to form a band are singer songwriters_

_The rest of us are DJ’s or official club photographers._

_And tonight I’m playing another Les Amis show”_

There was a ‘woop’ from the onlookers.

_“So I’m going through the phonebook texting everyone I know,_

_And quite a few I don’t, whose numbers found their way into my phone_

_But they might come along anyway, you never really know”_

At this R raised their voice, “We do know Enjolras! All your friends are in this room. You only have our numbers in your phone!”

“R stop it I’m singing shush” R laughed. Enjolras took a step forward and tripped. R was up from their chair to catch him lightning fast. They lowered him off the coffee table. Enjolras steadied himself but kept his arm draped over R’s shoulder.

_“None of this is going anywhere – pretty soon we’ll all be old,_

_And no one left alive will really care about our glory days, when we sold our souls”_

He whispered “ ’m gonna make them care” into Grantaire’s ear earning him a chuckle and a “sure you are Apollo” from his partner.

 _“But if you’re all about the destination, then take a fucking flight.”_ The crowd let out a laugh at Enjolras swearing.

_“We’re going nowhere slowly, but we’re seeing all the sights_

_And we’re definitely going to hell,_

_But we’ll have all the best stories to tell”_

He hugged Grantaire.

“We’re going to hell R. You’re my favourite story”

R threw their head back in a laugh. “I don’t even know how to answer that, Apollo”

Enjolras giggled and raised his glass and R joined in his song.

“We’re definitely going to hell but we’ll have all the best stories to tell!”

Soon all the Amis were singing along with them and Bahorel crushed them both into a hug.

Everyone piled into the hug and soon there was just a singing, drunk knot of bodies in the middle of Courfeyrac’s floor.

Enjolras and Grantaire ended up squashed at the bottom of the pile with their arms wrapped around each other. They didn’t notice when everyone left because they were asleep by the time they did.

 

 

When morning broke Enjolras awoke with a splitting headache and groaned.

“I hate Frank Turner and alcohol.”

R put their hand over Enjolras’ mouth.

“Shush Enj he’s a gift to modern music.”

Enjolras blushed as R snuggled back into his chest and falls asleep again.


End file.
